1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a region divided substrate that has a substrate divided into a plurality of partial regions by a plurality of trenches. The present invention also relates to a semiconductor device including the region divided substrate. The present invention also relates to methods of manufacturing the region divided substrate and the semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP-T-2006-521022 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 7,560,802) discloses that a conductive substrate or a semiconductor substrate is divided into a plurality of partial regions by a plurality of trenches penetrating the substrate and that the partial regions are used as electric connecting members. JP-A-2008-229833 (corresponding to US 2008/0290490 A1) discloses a semiconductor device that includes a substrate similar to the above-described substrate as a cap substrate opposed and bonded to a base substrate. In the semiconductor substrate, a predetermined partial region functions as an extraction conductive region from the base substrate.
FIG. 48 is a cross-sectional view of a semiconductor device 90 disclosed in JP-A-2008-229833. In the semiconductor device 90, a substrate 30 made of single crystal silicon is used as a cap substrate C1 bonded to a base substrate B1, and a predetermined cap conductive regions (partial regions) Ce1 and Ce2 function as extraction conductive regions from the base substrate B1. In the semiconductor device 90, the cap substrate C1 can seal and protect a dynamic quantity sensor element formed on a surface portion of the base substrate B1. The semiconductor device 90 can have a small size and can be formed at a low cost. In addition, the semiconductor device 90 allows a face down bonding and has few restrictions in mounting.
In the semiconductor device 90, as a body for configurating the cap substrate C1, the substrate 30 made of single crystal silicon is used. A material of a substrate for configurating a cap substrate is not limited to single crystal silicon and may also be any conductive substrate material or any semiconductor substrate material. In a substrate made of single crystal silicon, trenches can be easily provided at a low cost compared with a substrate made of other materials. However, a specific resistance of single crystal silicon is large. Thus, when a substrate made of single crystal silicon is used as an extraction conductive region, a resistance of the extraction conductive region is large, and an application range as the extraction conductive region is limited.